Rami Record
Rami Record (라미레코드, Ramirekodeu) or Rami's Record is a webtoon written, drawn and colored by Youngsoon Yang. It was unfortunately ended. It was serialized August 8 ~ October 14, 2008 in the 'Yahoo! Cartoon World' which is Yahoo! Korea's webtoon service. But When Yahoo! Korea ended on December 31, 2012, the author re-serialized this in Denma after the end of A Catnap A.E. It has been translated into Japanese. Japanese version (Ip bypass required) Japanese version ((S.E.) ラミレコード, Ramirekōdo) is the version of Rami Record that translated in Japan. It's serialized by Line Webtoon. It's started on June 8, and it's closed on 29, 2015. In the English version, the translator skips this work and translates 2. A.E., so the readers protest that why skips this work. This is because there is a religious problem (Christianity) in (1) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1) too) and a political problem (North Korean defectors) in throughout the plot. It may be a copyright issue with Yahoo ! Cartoon World, but it may not be because the Japanese version has been translated. If this work isn't translated after January 5, 2019, when the Chapter 2 2. A.E. ends, it'll written the translation of it here. Here're the fan arts. link Plot Joshua's soul, who was murdered by cognation and scattered in the Intersecting Space of parallel universes... Starting from here, the religion of love and retribution 'Church of Madonna' ...You have waited a long time. 'Huh~!' Shall we start now? Madonna worked as a butcher in the imperial kitchen. The new husband John, whom Madonna met there, became a wonderful father to her son, Joshua. Joshua, a saint who conveyed the message of faith, hope, and love. As the people who have been saved from the suffering of life through Joshua's sermon have increased, he's eventually sentenced to crucifixion by scribes of cognation who're threatened by his presence. And on the day of execution, saint Joshua in front of God experience the absolute solitude of the universe... Frustrated by Joshua's execution news, Madonna and her husband and the Joshua's 12 apostles jump into the deadly perils to save their son. Madonna's choice to save a dying son after her husband's death was "Virgo Intactium", an imperial super-secret space called the realm of God. With the collapse of the singularity that was the intersection of parallel universes, the Joshua's soul is scattered in each parallel universe. Madonna says that the soul of God, Joshua is survived, and that when he comes back here again, those who killed him will be dead. After a miraculous escape with his 12 apostles, people began to flock to Madonna. And a new sermon is passed on to the suffering people... This is the origin of the religion of love and retribution, Church of Madonna. Rami is a Pre-Priestess who's attending mission school, the House of Dancing Flowers, which is established by Church of Madonna. This religion serves both the Mother Madonna and St. Joshua. Chapters Chapters with articles. *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 16 *Chapter 17 *Chapter 18 Lines These are the lines without the article. The articles take time to make. This isn't based on 4 chapters in Denma, and it's based on Yahoo! Cartoon World's 19 chapters. This isn't official translation, so there maybe some errors in grammar or word selection.﻿ There are video translations created by one reader. These are based on 4 chapters in Denma. Rami Record Trailer #1 Unpublished DENMA Episodes Trailers *(1) - Chapter 1 - #1 *(2) - Chapter 2 - Chapter 1-1, #2 *(3) - Chapter 3 - #2, #3 *(4) - Chapter 4 - #4 *(5) - Chapter 5 - #4 *(6) - Chapter 6 - #5 *(7) - Chapter 7 - #6 Lines *(8) - Chapter 8 - #6 Lines *(9) - Chapter 9 - #6 Lines *(10) - Chapter 10 - #6 Lines *(11) - Chapter 11 - #7 Lines *(12) - Chapter 12 - #7 Lines *(13) - Chapter 13 - #8 Lines *(14) - Chapter 14 - #8 Lines *(15) - Chapter 15 - #8 *(16) - Chapter 16 - #9 Lines *(17) - Chapter 17 - #9 Lines *(18) - Chapter 18 - #9 Lines *(19) - Chapter 19 - #9 Timeline Setting It's later revealed in Denma that the background of this space is the universe eight. And the temporal background of this is also revealed to be 21 years ago in Denma. And a year later, A Catnap starts. Here Agnes appears as Deva. The author has read the Bible. Therefore, he often puts parodies of the Bible in this work. On June 4 ~ July 29, 2008, in the Yahoo! Cartoon World, the author present the preparation process for the this work of the character, the plot, etc. vividly. In Yanggun's Miscellaneous Thoughts, he drew many prototypes of the this work and Church of Madonna. Characters Wikia name / Youtube fan translation name #Mother Madonna #John #Joshua #Scribes of the cognation: They appeared in the (1) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1) too). #Joshua's 12 apostle: They appeared in the (1) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1) too). They're comes from the apostles. #Rami #Soy #Jay #Rami's friend: She first appeared in the (1) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)). She last appeared in the (19) (Korean, In Denma, it's (4)). #Yujin #Red long hair #White hair #Scar face #Orange hair #Agnes #Monk Franco #Denzo #Thomas #Winnie / Winny (위니, Wini / ウィニ, U~ini): She first appeared in the (5) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). She last appeared in the (17) (Korean, In Denma, it's (4)). She's the Prima Ballerina in South of 1-307A District. The 25th North-South Culture and Arts Festival is held at the Ilsung Cultural Center Auditorium on the north side. She dances pas seul. The TV announcer says it's beautiful. Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source #Flower (Zea) / Flora (꽃지/제아, Kkotji/''Jea'' / フラワー/ゼア, Furawā/ Zea): She first appeared in the (5) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). She last appeared in the (19) (Korean, In Denma, it's (4)). Here're the fan arts. link 1, link 2 - Source #Teu / Taewoo's uncle: He first appeared in the (6) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)). He last appeared in the (17) (Korean, In Denma, it's (4)) - Chapter 17. #Teu / Taewoo (테우, Teu / テウ, Teu): He first appeared in the (6) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)). He last appeared in the (12) (Korean, In Denma, it's (3)) - Chapter 12. #Teu / Taewoo's mother: She first appeared in the (6) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)). She last appeared in the (17) (Korean, In Denma, it's (4)) - Chapter 17. #Teu / Taewoo's father: He first appeared in the (6) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)). He last appeared in the (17) (Korean, In Denma, it's (4)) - Chapter 17. #Jeu (제우, Jeu / ゼウ, Zeu): He first appeared in the (6) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)). He last appeared in the (15) (Korean, In Denma, it's (3)). #Flower / Flora (Zea)'s adoptive mother: She first appeared in the (6) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)). She last appeared in the (15) (Korean, In Denma, it's (3)). #Lenders: They first appeared in the (6) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)). They last appeared in the (14) (Korean, In Denma, it's (3)) - Chapter 14. ##Taesu (태수, Taesu / テス, Tesu): He appeared in the (6) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)). He last appeared in the (14) (Korean, In Denma, it's (3)). He has the same name as Jeu. So, in Denma, his name changed to Taesu. #Monk in charge of Flower (Zea) / Flora #Angels: They appeared in the (7) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)). #Flower (Zea)'s mother: She first appeared in the (9) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)) - Chapter 9. She last appeared in the (18) (Korean, In Denma, it's (4)) - Chapter 18. #Yein (예인, Yein / エイン, Ein): She appeared in the (11) (Korean, In Denma, it's (3)) - Chapter 11. #National Ballet Director: She appeared in the (11) (Korean, In Denma, it's (3)) - Chapter 11. #Deva in the South #Degon #Deva in the North #Nurse: She first appeared in the (15) (Korean, In Denma, it's (3)). She last appeared in the (18) (Korean, In Denma, it's (4)). #Lookout member: He first appeared in the (15) (Korean, In Denma, it's (3)). He last appeared in the (18) (Korean, In Denma, it's (4)). Terminology 1-307A District 3-48 It's first mentioned in the (3) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). This is comes from the Korean peninsula. It has been divided into Communist camps and Free camps for the past 40 years, and the people escaping from the north are called defectors in the south. Embalming processing on the dead body is illegal, and violation will result in the capital punishment. Angel In fact, the name 'angel' doesn't come out. In the Sambanyijo, a similar existence appears. Church of Madonna Bureau of Admin = Priestess Administration = Palace = Intersecting Space = Holy visits = Holy visits syndrome = Lou's teeth Lou's teeth / Teeth of Lleu (루의 이빨, Ruui ippal) is first mentioned in the (13) (Korean, In Denma, it's (3)). The virus caused a catastrophe that crossed through the Great Delphys and made one of the parallel universes completely a planet of death. Mother Madonna Priest = Guardian priest = = Internal Affairs = Priestess = Deva = = House of Dancing Flowers = Maoji Coal Mine Maoji Coal Mine (마오지 탄광, Maoji tangwang) is first mentioned in the (10) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)). It's comes from the Aoji Coal Mine. Mephisto Mephisto (메피스토, Mepiseuto) is first mentioned in the (12) (Korean, In Denma, it's (3)). 100% mortal sickness called zombie disease. After the onset, people is rapidly transforms into zombie form, and most of the time it will die within a month. It develops as a side effect of forbidden drugs used for treatment. A handful of hair falls into combing, and nails fall off. Sunlight Policy Sunlight Policy / Sunshine Policy (햇빛 정책, Haetbit jeongchaek) is first mentioned in the (10) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)). It's refers to the Sunshine Policy. Unknown ability Virgo Intactium Virgo Intactium (버고 인택티움, Beogo intaektium) is first appeared in the (1) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1) too). It's a ultra-secret space of the Imperial Household. There was a Intersecting Space here. Ability used *Degon: Teleportation? Media Volume See volume. Gallery Rami Record.png|Chapter 1 (S.E. 1), Title MadonnaJoshuaJohn.jpg|Chapter 1 (S.E. 1) Ankh.PNG|Chapter 1 (S.E. 1) 20121230 111640.png|Chapter 2 (S.E. 1) 20121230 111642.png|Chapter 2 (S.E. 1) 20121230 224109.png|Chapter 4 (S.E. 1) Monk.jpg|Chapter 7 (S.E. 2) 20121230 213734.png|Chapter 12 (S.E. 3) 20121230 213920.png|Chapter 12 (S.E. 3) 20121230 214047.png|Chapter 12 (S.E. 3) 20121230 214825.png|Chapter 13 (S.E. 3) 20121230 214929.png|Chapter 13 (S.E. 3) 20121230 223131.png|Chapter 14 (S.E. 3) Category:Content Category:Episodes Category:Church of Madonna